dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xicor Son
tumblr_mysrc7rVQK1qa24qyo1_500.gif First Name: Xicor Last Name: Son Gender: Male Race: *Kai~ 50% *Saiyan~ 50% Ethnicity: Mixed Height: 6'1 Weight: N/A Occupations (Jobs): Z Fighter ~ Protecter of the Earth Allegiance: Z Fighters Family: Raditz (Paternal Uncle) Eastern Supreme Kai (Paternal Uncle) Goku (Father) Chi-Chi (Step-Mother) Western Supereme Kai (Mother) King Cold (Step-Father) Cooler (Older Maternal Half-Brother) Frieza( Older Maternal Half-Brother) Gohan (Older Paternal Half-Brother) Videl (Half-Sister in law) Goten (Younger Paternal Half-Brother) Kuriza (Half-Nephew) Ize (Half-Nephew) Pan (Half-Niece) Goku Jr (Half-Great Great Nephew) Appearance: Xicor has spiky Sliver/Black hair that never change. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark green gi over a dark white undershirt. ). It He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. He originally wore a blue obi over his waist, although after his mother had lied to him he changed it to an green slash. Abitiles Elemental Manipulation: User can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature. Kamehameha: The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Portals: Xicor thanks to his Kai abities is able to create Portals to lead him or others to differnt places(3 times a rp) Instantaneous Movement: is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within the universe.( Twice a Rp) Spirit Bomb: Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet.(Once a RP) Electro Eclipse Bomb)– Xicor's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if performing the Kamehameha but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. Background: After Frieza's defeat on Namek, Goku was on his trip to the Yardrat planet where Goku met "Princess Lila" (Western Supreme Kai). Goku was given a feast which later caused him to feel tired, prompting him to sleep. Using this opportunity, Lila steals a sample of Goku's DNA to create a ultimate being, Xicor. Being Half Sayian and Half Kai Xicor was a Protege always growing strong but there was something Xicor couldn't have, his father growing up at a young age made Xicor resent his father hating him. After his mother was taken away from him by King Yemma for using her powers for her own sake she was sent to HFIL to spend the rest of her days there, leaving young Xicor without a family not having no one to care for him Xicor was taken in by the other Supreme Kai's that lived in Sacred World of the Kais. Xicor was a troubled child using his new developed Kai powers for his own happiness. Then Xicor would then meet the Old Kaiōshin(Old Kai.) Taking Xicor under his wing Xicor begun to learn new things because he was half Shinju he unlocked his potential abilities at a young age. As a gift Old Kai gave Xicor a pair of Potara earnings that he wears which is easily hidden by his hair. Xicor then traveled to the Grand Kai to learn his teachings there, Grand Kai only helped Xicor because of what he's mother had done for Earth by fighting Kid buu . Learning different moves Xicor learned the true power of the mystic learning's there was different levels to it. Once Xicor was done with his training Grand Kai gave Xicor the remolded Zetto Sōdo(Z-Sword) using his magic to reform the blade that Gohan had broke in his training. With the Sword Xicor was on his way to a great journey, he still had one thing in the back of his mind and that was too make his father pay. After meeting and battling his father Xicor took the side of good and has been protecting the earth ever since. Z-Sword: An ancient and extremely heavy sword that was embedded in a mountaintop at the Sacred World of the Kais. Xicor was given this by his grandfather GrandKai Category:Gen 1